1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power savings in integrated circuits and more particularly to reducing leakage current during runtime.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power consumption in integrated circuits can be attributed to both actively switching circuits and to idle circuits. Even when circuits are idle, leakage current from the transistors results in undesirable power consumption. Previous solutions to saving power have identified large architectural features that have been idle for a period of time and have implemented power savings in such circuits by reducing the voltage being supplied and/or the frequency of clock signals being supplied to the unused circuitry. For example, in a multi-core processor, one or more of the cores may be placed in a lower power consumption state by reducing the supplied frequency and/or voltage while maintaining active other functional blocks, such as input/output blocks. However, particularly in battery driven devices, such as mobile devices, laptops, and tablets, finding additional ways to save power is desirable to extend battery life, reduce heat generation, and ease cooling requirements. Even in desktop or server systems, reducing power consumption leads to reduced heat generation, cost savings by reducing electricity use, and reduced cooling requirements. Power saving considerations continue to be an important aspect of integrated circuit and system design.